Logia Genesis Evangelion
by Mrotrax
Summary: Shinji, Asuka and Rei have the Devil Fruit and Haki powers of the Admirals. Starting panicking!


Logia Genesis Evangelion

**Plot**: Shinji, Rei and Asuka have the devil fruit and Haki powers of the admirals. Start panicking! Challenge-in-fic.

Read, review and feel free to take/expand.

Chapter 1: Angel vs. Glint

The three teenagers waited impatiently for their ride as their jackets, which had the word Justice inscribed on them, swayed in the wind.

"Misato's late." The red-head growled. "Why the hell are we even here?"

"Because unfortunately, Asuka, it's our destiny." The one boy sighed. "And my father said he had a use for us."

"He can't honestly call himself your father after what he did!" Asuka howled, calming herself slightly. "We could be sparring with sensei and help the others destroy the endpoints. We could be hunting down pirates. But no! You actually gave that bastard a chance. Honestly Shinji, Z-sensei was right, you're too kind for your own good."

"I don't recall asking you to come along." Shinji quipped.

"You baka!" Asuka screamed. "You'd lose your head if it wasn't attached! Besides, someone's got to make sure you don't slack off just because wonder-girl is here with you! And another thing…!"

Shinji ignored Asuka as he pulled out and turned his attention to a locket with two pictures: On the left side was a beautiful woman, his mother Yui.

The other one showed Shinji, Asuka , their travelling partner and two other children; a boy with grey hair and a red-headed girl with glasses, all about eight or nine years old, hanging onto a giant of an elderly man with blue hair and odd prosthetic arm. Beside him were a young woman with blue hair and katana at her side, beside her a man in bright ninja gear. All were grinning happily.

The other girl, who had blue hair and resembled Yui, kissed Shinji on the cheek.

"We're in this together, Shinji." She said, a smile enveloping her face. "Gendo will pay for what he did and SEELE will be destroyed."

Before he could reply, the ground shook.

"You feel that?" Shinji asked his companions.

"I see it." Rei said, pointing to a strange creature; it looked humanoid with a massive body and a bird skull and red dot in the center of its body.

"What a waste." Asuka frowned as she saw the military fruitlessly attack. "Try aiming for the red thing, idiots."

A brilliant flash of light zoomed past her, making her look to see that Shinji was gone.

"Show-off."

"Like you're in any position to say that." Rei noted. "Shall we?"

"Give him a couple of minutes." Asuka said, looking at her nails. "See what he can do on his own."

_**Holy Hail!**_

Balls of light descended onto the angel, exploding on contact and distracting it from the military to focus on the obvious threat:

A human rushing through the sky, a single finger aimed for its flesh that gathered light.

_**Finger Gun: Sunrise!**_

Shinji avoided all the attacks as Asuka appeared in front of the angel and punched the floor.

_**Eruption des Vulkans!**_

A huge pillar or magma burst from the angel, scorching its skin and making it jump backwards. It then sensed the air growing colder.

_**Snow Phoenix**_

A giant bird made of ice suddenly struck the angel and started assaulting it, tearing off flesh before it was smashed away by the now enraged Angel's fist. Some of the ice and debris headed towarded Rei, who simply uttered;

_**Shave**_

Rei returned to her original position

"Long time no see."

Those where the first words they exchanged as the car raced from the conflict. The three glanced at the other occupant; an unshaven young man wearing glasses.

"Nice shades, Shinji." The man smiled.

"Thanks Mr. Kaji, they were a gift." Shinji smiled as Rei relaxed onto his shoulder.

"Why did they…?" Shinji asked, realization finally dawning on his head.

"They wouldn't…." Asuka mouthed.

A chopper then dropped something.

"They would." Kaji sighed.

"Down!" Misato commanded

The three jumped out of the car and threw their hands upwards before declaring:

_**Bushokuo!**_

The bomb went off and released a shockwave, sending the car and teens flying. However, Misato and Kaji noticed it was less than it should've been.

"Ouch…. Well, that took more Haki than I thought." Shinji groaned as he put his shades, miracously unharmed, back on. "Everybody okay?"

"It was a freaking N2 bomb, baka." Asuka growled. "Even with our combined Bushokou, we're still goanna feel something."

"Ms. Misato, would you kindly release my Shinji from your person?" Rei calmly asked, suddenly materializing the older woman and young man. "You have Mr. Kaji."

"I'd do it, Misato." Asuka mouthed. "Last girl she caught trying to flirt with Shinji…well, let's just say she'll be drinking warm drinks for the rest of her life. To be fair she deserved it, but…."

Misato released the boy, who rushed to his girlfriend's side.

"I am fine, Shinji." Rei smiled sweetly. "I went element."

Before Misato and Kaji could ask what she meant, they noticed the state of the car.

"Need these?" Shinji smiled, holding a car battery

"How'd you?" Kaji started.

"Tell you later. Right now, get us to NERV." Asuka all but demanded.

"So, I imagine it's going to be quite a surprise to see your father, huh Shinji?" Misato said once they'd gotten back on the road.

"Not unless he's had a sex change, started smiling and wears a tutu with ballerina slippers." Shinji commented.

"Ewww. Did not need those images, baka." Asuka cringed at the thought of Gendo as a woman or okama.

Rei also cringed, memories of…that island…filling her head.

"Shinji, saying 'no' would've been enough." She said.

That actually got laughs from Misato and Kaji.

"So, we're going to see Gendo, huh?" Shinji asked.

"Well, yeah." Kaji answered. "You do know what your father does, don't you?"

"Nothing humanitarian, I bet." Asuka growled.

"Nothing humanitarian?" Misato asked, surprised at Asuka's attitude. "Asuka, NERV's sole purpose is to defeat the Angels, and Shinji's father is the head."

"How the hell did he get the job?" Shinji asked.

"Well we have these things called..." Kaji started before Misato's glare silenced him. "Um, you know what? Never mind, you'll see."

Shinji remained quiet for the ride, reading the booklet Misato tossed to the back and daydreaming about how to pound the hell out of Gendo Ikari while Rei watched and swooned.

Now if only he didn't imagine Asuka yelling at him to do a better job…

For a good half hour, the teens relaxed and nearly fell asleep before Kaji told them they were almost there. The trio turned and looked out the window.

"Whoa, an actual Geofront," Shinji and Rei said, honestly impressed with the size of the underground base.

"Yup," Misato said proudly as Kaji called for a lift. "It's our last hope of standing against the Angels."

"The one in Germany is smaller than this one." Asuka noted, somewhat disappointed. "Then again, it also had a health spa. What's this one got?"

"Nothing."

XXXXX

"We're lost, aren't we?" Shinji asked half an hour later.

"Where's a 'you are here' sign when you need it?" Asuka noted.

From the elevator appeared a young woman with blonde hair, Dr. Ritsuko Akagi. As she chewed out Misato and Kaji for being late

"Speaking of which, how is the walking dead?" Shinji asked.

"You mean the commander." Ritsuko corrected.

"If that's what you want to call him. Personally I'd call him the winner of the 'World's Worst Dad Award'," Shinji elaborated.

"Yeah, that sounds right." Asuka smirked. "Mines a close second, though."

XXXXX

"That…is the second ugliest thing I've ever seen." Shinji noted when they finally saw the Evangelion.

"What's the first?" Asuka asked.

"You on a bad mourning." Shinji quipped, dodging a punch meant for his head.

"Missed."

Punch

"Missed again."

Kick

"Missed again."

Elbow

"Missed again! Sheesh, today's just not your day, eh Asuka-chan?"

The red-head growled and literally started fuming.

"Baka….Shinji…" She growled as her friend started glowing and brought his hands into a circle.

"Bring it, fraulein…."

One did not have to be a genius to guess an epic battle would've happened if not for:

"Do not." Rei commanded. "The Commander is watching."

"And I care why?" Shinji asked.

XXXX

_One lauch sequence later…._

"One of us is going down, and sorry pal, but I got a beautiful girl to get back to." Shinji smirked before licking his lips. "This is going to be fun."

Gendo cringed at his sons' actions.

From Unit One came a wave of some kind. Not an AT field, not an energy anyone recognized. The angel cringed before shaking its head and charging at the purple enemy.

"Well, Haoshoku didn't work." Shinji noted. "Oh well, it was worth a shot. Sensei probably would've had a heart attack if I brought that home."

Asuka and Rei, like everyone else, weren't sure how Shinji would've kept an Angel for a pet and sighed.

"Is he insane?" Maya asked.

"No, not yet." Asuka smiled. "Trust me, we had him checked. All of us were, actually."

"Mentally unhinged due to the loss of his mother and abandonment by his father at an early age, yes." Rei explained. "Insane in the traditional sense, however…no."

Shinji mentally ordered the Eva to rush to the angel and punch it, sending the creature skidding

"I wonder…." Shinji thought outloud before focusing on his and the Eva's right arm.

_**Armament: Koka!**_

The now blackened fist shattered the barrier and struck, cracking the startled angel's core slightly.

"What the hell?" Ritsuko gasped.

"Bushokou Haki." Rei explained. "Seems the Angels possess it."

"Pretty strong too." Asuka noted. "But I've never seen it utilized like that. That looks more like the Barrier-Barrier fruit."

Unit-01 bobbed and weaved between the Angel's attacks, even the energy lance.

"Hey big guy, you call that an attack?" Shinji smirked. "No, no, no, no. THIS…is what you call an attack."

Unit 1 then crossed its arms as bright light surrounded it, taking the shape of….

_**Pearly Gates!**_

Two pillars of light suddenly emerged from the Eva's arms and slammed into the Angel before they moved outwards, only to return several times as if playing pin-ball with the angel.

On the bridge, everyone tried to hold in their laughs as the angel was hit again and again, even Gendo cracking a smirk. One of the tech-bunnies would later forward it to Youtube.

Unit One's leg was then surrounded by light as the Eva pulled it back, before Shinji declared:

_**Tempest Kick: Evening Sun!**_

The foot suddenly exploded into destructive light as a wave of light came from the swung leg, cutting anything in its path.

Unit One then jumped skyward and made circles with its hands like Shinji had earlier, which burst into light.

_**Halo Hail!**_

The Angel was subjected to a barrage of halos which either cut its flesh or wrapped themselves around its form.

Shinji then clapped his hands together and summoned a sword made of light. A much larger version appeared in Unit One's hands.

_**Totska!**_

The sword cleaved clean through the angel's torso. Enraged and desperate, the creature jumped for the Eva….

Which suddenly flashed out of its sight. The Angel fell into the sea as it exploded, causing a tsunami sized wave.

"Issue evacuation orders!" Misato and Fuyutski shuted.

"No need commander." Rei said as she and Asuka stepped out. "Shinji-kun can handle this."

"Where are you two going?" Misato asked.

"To save anyone who didn't make it to the shelters." Asuka smiled before they uttered…

_**Shave!**_

…and appeared outside the Geofront before a bridge/slide of ice materialized to take them to the battlefield.

Meanwhile, Unit 1 suddenly flashed into the tsunami's path. Inside, Shinji tensed his form as light covered the Eva's form. The light suddenly darkened as Unit 1 pulled its arms backwards.

_**Koka Smasher: Supernova!**_

Unit 1's arms made contact with the wave, which unfolded under the combined force of Unit 1's inhuman strength, the light and Shinji's Haki. The tsunami was sent away from the shoreline, sending some boats flying and creating waves surfers dreamed up.

"That's humans one, angels zero!" Shinji beamed as, just for the heck of it, he made the Eva freeze in a victory pose.

Meanwhile, Asuka and Rei scoured the wreckage, searching for anyone who hadn't

_"Someone please help."_ The little voice pleaded again.

"Got ya." Asuka found a little girl in the rubble. "It's okay sweetie; we're here to help you."

Unknown to the girls, damaged building that had been holding debris suddenly collapsed, the wreckage heading their way.

"Asuka…" Rei noted as cold air started forming around her.

"Got it, wondergirl." Asuka repositioned the little girl into a single arm as the other started to bubble just the rubble raced to them.

_**Ausbruch!**_

From Asuka's arm erupted a pillar of lava that melted the most of debris

_**Blue Angel**_

A giant formation of ice took the shape of a more traditional angel, forming a shield around the three and slashing away debris with its wings. It then dissipated.

"Where is the nearest shelter?" Rei asked her as she used her powers to dull the girl's pain and create a leg of ice.

Toji Suzahara normally did not get worried easily, but when his little sister Sakura wasn't in the shelter with him, he nearly had a heart attack.

"I require a doctor. This girl's been hurt." someone shouted.

Toji turned to the entrance of the shelter to see a girl about his age with blue hair with his little sister in her arms.

"Let me see her, I'm her brother." He shouted as he made his way through the crowd.

"Big brother?" Sakura asked and reached for him. Toji dropped to his knees and wrapped her in his arms.

"They saved me." She said weakly. Toji looked at her questioningly until he looked up to see the girl who brought her vanish.

In the Nerv control room, a flash suddenly appeared before it changed back into Shinji.

"So, how'd I do?" he asked as he flipped his shades back on.

"Shinji!"

Rei embraced her boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek, ignoring the glare she was getting from Gendo. Shinji returned the embrace and sniffed his girlfriend's hair.

"I'd have ended it quicker." Asuka noted as she shook hands with her friend. "But, not too bad…for a baka."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Shinji smiled before looking to the crew. "I suppose you're all wondering 'what the hell are those kids?' Am I right?"

Everyone nodded.

"A few years ago, an organization called the Neo-Marines offered to train the pilots." Asuka explained. "We were the three lucky ones who were taught by its founder, Z-sensei."

"Who was more of a father than you ever were, Pops!" Shinji hollered to Gendo before Asuka smacked him for interrupting her.

"As I was saying…" the red-headed german continued. "Z-sensei taught us the Six Powers martial arts style, which explains our more…believable superhuman abilities."

"And...the others?" Aoba asked.

"Devil Fruits." Rei interjected. "Fowl tasting and odd looking fruits that emerged after Second Impact. Yes, they exist and they do indeed give the consumer super-powers at the cost of the ability to swim. The three of us each consumed a Logia or elemental fruit."

"I ate the Glint-Glint fruit." Shinji explained as an orb of light floated above his hand. "I control light itself and can move at its speed. I'm guessing that since I was connected to the Eva, it moved with me."

"I ate the Magma-Magma fruit, and became literally the hottest girl on the planet." Asuka smiled as magma dripped off her arm, melting the floor.

"I ate the Chill-Chill fruit." Rei said, cool air rushing to her palm before she opened her hand, revealing an ice figurine of Shinji. "I can create, control and become ice itself."

Reactions and thoughts differed throughout NERV; Misato and the tech-bunnies were pleased (and slightly afraid) to have superhuman pilots, Kaji was dreading the inevitable searching for information on these Neo-Marines and Fuyutski smirked, proud of his beloved Yui's son.

"Z-sensei also taught us how to use Haki, or what you seem to call AT fields." Rei noted. "It best described as a 6th sense based around determination and will. Shinji has all three types, Asuka and I have the first two."

"Types?" Ritsuko asked. "A sixth sense?"

"The first one, Kenbushoku, allows you to predict enemy attacks to a certain extent." Asuka explained. "Bushoku, the second, allows you to harden your body like a shield while also increasing your strength."

_It's also the best way to fight Devil-fruit users like us, since it bypasses our powers and attacks our bodies._ Asuka added in her head. _But I'm not going to tell you that._

"Finally," Shinji explained. "There's Haoshoku, which is what I tried to use on the Angel. Had it worked, there wouldn't have been a battle. Hashoku allows you to force your will onto others and essentially make them your slaves or, more commonly, knock them out.

He turned to his father and grinned.

"I'm sure you'd love to have that, wouldn't you, Gendo?" The boy smirked. "Unfortunately for you, the training takes years and Haoshoku only appears in one in a million people, rarely any of them closely related."

"Now where are we staying?" Asuka demanded. "Pilots like us, the saviors of humanity, deserve only the best."

"Could you not wait for the demands?" Rei asked.

"This was not in the scenario…." Gendo kept whispering.

AN: Enjoy, I may update but feel free to take it. Here are some of my ideas you can use:

Kaworu has either the Plume-Plume or Dark-Dark fruit, Mari can have either the Cage-Cage fruit (what Hina uses) or Fujitora's unnamed Devil fruit.

Before anyone asks, Toji's sister's name is Sakura, according to Eva-wiki's article in the Rebirth movies.


End file.
